


Heaven's Out of Reach

by ind1go_ink



Series: Fake AH Crew - Power Plays [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, GTA V AU, Only if you squint real close, Other, Respawn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets into a spot of trouble, Michael's there to get a confession out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Out of Reach

It wasn’t his fault.

That’s what Michael told himself at least, but he knew that deep down, the reason Ray was so down was because of what he’d put him through. The fellow hitman had been restless for weeks now, and as a result, he’d been doing more and more reckless things, much to his team’s chagrin when he’d turn up to work drunk, high or so severely beaten that he’d be forced to go home.

He was in no condition to kill.

So, the three other guys; Ryan, Jack and Geoff had made an executive decision and had locked themselves in their base with Ray, barricading the windows and doors, waiting patiently till Ray cracked and told all.

 

Michael sighed, flicking his gaze over Gavin again, grimacing at the way his shirt clung to his skin. It was undeniably hot in their little section that they’d cordoned themselves into, and the sweat was clinging to them all.“So, remind me again why you dragged me along?”

Ryan looked up from the book he was reading on his mattress, his facepaint dragging unusual shadows across his features in the dimly lit room.

“We need you to talk to Ray.”

“Yeah, but _why_?”

“You work pretty closely.”

Jack scoffed from his position at the computer, running a hand through his beard. “Right, and I’m Angelina Jolie’s lover.”

“She’s hot.”

There was a murmur of agreement, and Ryan went back to his book.

“You still haven’t explained shit to me.”

Ryan sighed, snapping his book shut. “Look, he’s not coming out till you go in there. He specifically requested _you_.” He pointed a finger in Michael’s direction on the word, eyes narrowed. “So, why aren’t you getting in there and saving us from this shitstorm?”

“‘Cause you wouldn’t tell me why, asshole!” He pushed himself from his seat on a cabinet with a glare, stalking to the door and closing it behind him with a quiet click.

The sound rang out longer than it should have in the small room, while Gavin and Ryan stared at each other, daring each other to eavesdrop till Gavin gave in and pressed his ear to the crack in the door.

~

Rumour was something Michael prided himself in. More often than not, he was subject to a litany of rumours, but that was the thing he loved about them. No one ever knew which was true, and which were false. When it came to other people’s rumours, though, he would carefully deconstruct them down to the bone, and then would finally reach the real person. He’d done it to his teammates, not that they had particularly cared, although he’d done it with a little more tact than usual.

Now, though, he needed all the tact in the world to stop himself from gagging.

Ray was hooked up to a multitude of machines, and from what Michael could see of his face, was thoroughly beaten - all over. His hands, when they scrabbled for the notepad beside him, were discoloured, and Michael could see that a few joints had been broken in both hands. He’d probably tried to set them himself, stupid kid. The rest of him was covered in bandages and tubes, even his nose had a fluid line, and Michael winced at the tube also shoved into his mouth.

Ray handed Michael the notepad when he crossed to his side, on which was written:

**You came.**

He had to wonder just how messed up his friend’s throat was that he couldn’t speak, or even breathe by himself.

“You think I wouldn’t fuckin’ come? Ryan dragged my ass here, ‘course I would have come.”

There was a faint scritching noise as the pen nib dragged across the paper.

**I thought you wouldn’t come.**

“Well ain’t you a fucking dumbass then.”

He could see the glint in Ray’s eyes as he replied, and smiled tentatively. There was no way he was going to broach the subject, not without Ray coming clean first.

**I fucked up, Michael.**

The glint was gone as he held the notepad up to Michael’s face, a faint whistling noise emitting from his breathing tube.

“I know, Ray… Why? Why the fuck did you think going to their territory was a good idea?” Michael had to keep his voice low, but he could hear the added growl, and drew back, seating himself and taking a breath. Now was not the time to get mad.

**I wanted to know… I needed to know. that you would help me… When you didn’t come… I… couldn’t do it. They jumped me as I was coming back.**

“Shit,” Michael’s breath shot out as a gasp, leaning his elbows on his knees and clutching a handful of hair to stop the anger from boiling over. “How many left?”

Ray’s hand stilled, his eyes going blank. The tube whistled again.

Michael felt a growing pit of dread open in his stomach. “How many?” He repeated.

When Ray’s hand moved, there was a sluggishness to it that made Michael’s heart drop to his toes.

**1.**

He grit his teeth. “Have…” He fought against the tidal wave trying to break over his head. “Have you told Geoff?”

**Yes. He says I have three days. I don’t think I can last, Michael.**

“Bullshit, you can’t!” He only realised it was a yell when Ray flinched back, a horrible rattling noise sounding from his chest. “I’m sorry. Fuck, Ray.” He bowed his head again. When he next spoke, it came out as a whisper “How many caps will you get?”

**10.**

Michael leapt from his chair like he’d been electrocuted. “Ten! Fucking ten! It’ll tear you apart! You’ll fucking die! No fucking way am I letting Geoff put ten fucking caps in your pack!”

Ray shook his head, the rattling noise sounding again.

**I need 10.**

“Why?!”

**None of the others are strong enough any more. Died too many times.If not 10 then i may only half come back.**

“So, what the fuck does that mean?”

**I might not have an arm, or a leg, or I might be undead. Zombie Ray, scary right?**

“Fuck you.” Michael turned his back on Ray, clenching his hands into fists. “What were you trying to prove to yourself? What were you trying to prove to me?”

The scritching lasted what seemed like hours, and still Michael didn’t turn around. Not till he was sure Ray was finished writing. Then he sat down again, and read the letter.

**You know about rumours. You know what they do to people. You knew about me the whole time. I let you figure it out for yourself. I look up to you so fucking much. I wanted to be worthy. I wanted to be part of those rumours. “Hey, did you hear about that kid that worked with Mogar that one time? I heard he beat the shit out of the guy that fucked with him when he was a kid! What a guy.”**

Michael blanched at that. Sure, he knew. But seeing it written in front of him made everything too stark for him. Too real and tangible.

The next words were smudged, the lettering shaky - done with trembling hands.

**I’m not going to make it. I know I’m not. I’ll respawn, though. You don’t need to worry… I’ll always come back for you.**

When Michael lifted his eyes from the page, the room was silent, the machines were still. Ray had passed, but Michael kept his eyes on the faint incorporeal outline of where Ray had been lying moments before.

“You promise you’ll come back?” He whispered to no one.


End file.
